


Охотники

by Jell



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус зовет Уолдена на охоту.





	Охотники

**Author's Note:**

> Фанон считает, что день рождения Люциуса приходится на весну, но канон это не подтверждает. Поэтому все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Автор вдохновлялся заявкой: «Топ — Макнейр/Долохов/Скабиор или Фенрир. Боттом — Люциус или Драко. Найфплей, бладплей (много кровищи и ран не обязательно), связывание. Можно шейв-кинк. У боттома кинк на шрамы; возможно, он просит оставить на нём такие же. Для топа эти игры непривычны. Вариант: соглашается из лучших побуждений ("Я сделаю нормально, а какой-нибудь кретин его покалечит") Виртуозное владение ножом или опасной бритвой, п/а желателен», но свернул совсем не туда.

До последнего курса Хогвартса Уолден ни на парней, ни на девчонок даже не засматривался. Лениво подрачивал на рекламную колдографию мисс Муннс — солистки «Ведьмочек», впечатляющие сиськи Розмерты, да порой на задницу загонщика «Гарпий». Ему этого вполне хватало. На курсе он был самым старшим — угораздило родиться не когда-нибудь, а первого сентября, поэтому остальных долгое время считал недостойными внимания малявками. 

По природе своей Уолден был не особо разговорчив. Любил ночами уходить в Запретный лес, охотиться на пауков и кентавров, а потом сбывать добро в аптеку в Хогсмиде. Как раз хватало денег на приличные мантии, перья и шоколадных лягушек. С егерем, имеющим на него зуб, Уолден старался не пересекаться. Особенно после того, как забил мантикору. Из-за нее он тогда чуть руки при этом не лишился. Страшный шрам с тех пор пересекал всю его грудь от одного плеча до живота, едва кишки все не растерял в лесу. Хагрид его тогда вытащил, но возненавидел крепко. 

Единственное участие, которое Уолден принимал в жизни родного факультета, — играл в квиддич. Правда, даже в командной игре держался особняком — был вратарем и защищал кольца, подальше от остальных. Ему нравилось это дело: он словно сидел в засаде и ждал опасную атаку, которую старательно отбивал, желательно в морду нападавшему. За это, наверное, несмотря на угрюмость, из команды его гнать и не думали. 

Толп Уолден не любил. В душ после квиддича всегда приходил один, да и по учебе не так уж часто пересекался с одноклассниками. Даже не всех помнил по именам. Но Малфоя, конечно, знал. Кто ж не знает Малфоя?

Тем более, тот распределялся сразу за Уолденом. Шляпа, казалось, и головы того коснуться не успела, как отправила на Слизерин. Малфой так победно улыбнулся, что Уолден внезапно подумал, видимо, ему действительно повезло, и Слизерин самый лучший на свете факультет. Теперь он считал, что разницы между ними нет почти никакой — в эмблемах разве что. Везде все те же люди.

За годы учебы факультетским патриотизмом Уолден так и не проникся. Но квиддич… Квиддич — это святое. Особенное. Он как раз мылся после очередного удачного матча — пропустил всего лишь пару мячей, и то не по своей вине. Нельзя ж ожидать, что пущенный игроком своей же команды бладжер полетит тебе в рожу. Погода еще была такая мерзкая — шел то ли дождь, то ли снег, то ли все вместе. За время игры Уолден успел основательно замерзнуть и пропитаться снежной кашей, которая смешалась с потом и грязью, летящей от мячей и метел. 

Уолден вышел из душа, вытираясь полотенцем, и обнаружил, что в раздевалке не один. На скамейке сидел и явно ожидал его Малфой. Он поднял голову и окинул Уолдена холодным взглядом — должно быть, специально тренировал перед зеркалом. Но вдруг уставился на шрам, пересекающий его грудь, и чуть приоткрыл рот.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Уолден, подходя к одежде. 

Только внимания Малфоя ему не хватало. 

— Хотел поздравить тебя с удачной игрой, герой. — Малфой откинулся спиной на стену и посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Это было настолько срочно, что ты пришел в душ? Что-то я раньше не замечал за тобой такого рвения.

— Ты прав. Есть дело, которое стоило бы обсудить наедине.

— Выкладывай.

Он повернулся к Малфою спиной и начал одеваться, не смущаясь наготы.

— Я бы предпочел разговаривать с тобой, а не с твоей задницей, Макнейр. Тем более, когда речь идет о деньгах.

Уолден натянул подштанники и повернулся. Малфой на миг отвел взгляд, будто мгновение назад пялился на его пятую точку, но тут же посмотрел в лицо. Но нет-нет да поглядывал вниз, на шрамы. Любопытно, наверное, чтоб его.

— Ну?.. 

— Я слышал, ты охотишься на волшебных животных ради ингредиентов.

— Бывает. А что? Понадобилось что-то редкое?

— Нет. Дело в другом… Нужно поймать и обезвредить одну тварь, которая завелась у нас в поместье.

— Проблемы с вредителями решает Министерство.

— Да. Только хотелось бы обойтись без него. Министерство… все полезное заберет себе.

Малфой опустил ресницы. Охренеть какие длинные — Уолден нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Нет, на Малфоя он западать не будет. Точка.

— Плачу сто галлеонов, плюс можешь оставить себе половину добычи. 

Интересно, что там у Малфоя завелось, раз готов столько платить и не жаждет связываться с властями? Что-то запретное? Папенька ввез кого-то контрабандой, а зверушка сбежала?

— И за чью же голову ты готов отвалить деньги? Да и действительно ли части тела твари имеют хоть какую-то ценность? Может, ты мне выводок пикси подсунуть решил?

— С пикси я бы справился и сам. Нет, тварь несколько покрупнее, что-то вроде большой змеи. 

— Неужели василиск?

— Нет, не думаю. Не настолько опасная, но сложнее сказать точно. 

— То есть ты на самом деле не знаешь, с чем столкнулся.

Малфой только плечами пожал.

— Это не в моей компетенции, но я готов заплатить хорошему специалисту, если он, конечно, не боится. Впрочем, если добычи не будет… оплата увеличится вдвое.

Малфой чуть улыбнулся, и Уолден усилием воли отрешился от этой соблазнительной полуулыбки. 

Опасно, да, но деньги ему действительно нужны. Стоит закончить Хогвартс, и папенька вышвырнет из отчего дома на вольные хлеба, а в копилке хватит разве что на съем сарая на задворках Лютного. Но только совсем идиот соглашается на первую цену.

— Двести, тогда подумаю, и вдвое больше, если с твари нечего содрать.

Уолден натянул мантию на голое тело и сел, чтобы надеть носки и туфли, украдкой поглядывая на Малфоя. Тот, казалось, глубоко задумался. 

— Сто двадцать пять?

Торгующийся Малфой — это почти мило. Похоже, оплачивать собирается из своих карманных денег, то есть предки не в курсе. Видимо, явление твари должно остаться для них тайной. Это можно использовать…

— Если нужен кто-то дешевле, найми кого помладше. За тобой вроде какой-то оборванный первокурсник увивался? Вот он такой сумме точно будет рад!

— Ты обращаешь внимание, с кем я общаюсь, Макнейр? Никогда бы не подумал.

— Вы слишком забавно смотритесь вместе. Ну так что? Сто восемьдесят?

— Хрен с тобой. Сто шестьдесят, и остановимся на этом. Дороже — будет проще найти какого-нибудь министерского увальня.

Что бы там ни было, сделка казалась неплохой.

— Ладно. Согласен.

Малфой протянул руку, и Уолден крепко сжал ее. Пожатие вышло сильным.

— Тогда на Рождество едешь со мной. Тварь появляется как раз в это время. В прошлый раз забралась к крапам, убила и обглодала одну самку. Почти разорила птичник. Хотелось бы в этом году решить вопрос раз и навсегда.

— Наверное, зимой дичи в ваших лесах становится меньше, вот и лезет в дом.

— Возможно. В любом случае, от нее надо избавиться.

***

На рождественские каникулы Уолден собирался остаться в Хогвартсе. Совсем не тянуло домой слушать упреки отца и завывание младшеньких. В Хогвартсе ему тоже не особо нравилось, но хоть тихо было, по большей части. Так что предложение Малфоя никак не нарушило его планы, скорее, сделало нудные праздники интересней.

Они прибыли на вокзал на Хогвартс-экспрессе со всей толпой, после чего воспользовались порт-ключом в само поместье.

— Отец на праздники уехал, так что будем одни, — сообщил Малфой, когда они оказались посреди полутемного, освещенного лишь парой свечей холла. 

Стоило Малфою заговорить, как их немедленно вспыхнуло еще десяток, открывая взору высокие, украшенные портретами и лепниной стены, расписной потолок и мраморный пол.

— А мать?

— Умерла.

Малфой отвернулся и последовал к лестнице. Да уж, раз сказал, что будут одни, можно бы было догадаться. Уолден поплелся следом, решив помалкивать. 

Дом у Малфоя казался богатым, но уж очень холодным и мрачным. Уолден спиной ощущал недружелюбные взгляды то ли портретов, то ли кого-то еще. Опасности он не чувствовал, только холодное презрительное высокомерие, которым славился и сам Малфой.

Интересно, где скрывается та тварь, которую предполагается поймать или убить? Да и есть ли она? Уолден начал сомневаться.

Малфой вдруг остановился, распахнул одну из дверей и посторонился, чтобы Уолден мог войти.

— Твоя спальня. Можешь умыться и отдохнуть с дороги, в девять будем ужинать. Столовая в конце коридора — не заблудишься.

— А охота?

— Начнем завтра с утра. С обстановкой знакомиться лучше в светлое время.

С этим Уолден был полностью согласен.

Оставшись один, он осмотрелся. Что ж, как бы там ни было, а апартаменты на эти каникулы ему достались шикарные. Огромная кровать, настоящий бассейн в ванной, огромные окна, выходящие на бесконечный парк. Зима выдалась малоснежная, лишь местами в тени деревьев лежал подтаявший снег. Сами деревья в основном стояли голые — в солнечную погоду весь парк должен был хорошо просматриваться. Не спрячешься. Интересно, где скрывается тварь — в доме или парке? Если в парке, найти ее по следам в такую погоду будет нетрудно.

***

Уолден представлял, что ужин в таком поместье — особенно ужин с гостем — обязательно происходит в пафосной, отделанной золотом и лепниной столовой. Они с Малфоем должны были бы сидеть за огромным, что малфоевское самомнение, столом, обязательно по разные стороны, так что для разговора пришлось бы орать, и заранее уже ненавидел всю эту никому не нужную показуху. Но Малфой его удивил. Комната, в которой подали ужин, оказалась маленькой и уютной. Темноту рассеивали жарко натопленный камин и несколько свечей в высоких канделябрах, два из которых стояли на столе. Тяжелые портьеры были раздвинуты, и в комнату недовольно косилась луна.

Особого изобилия на столе не наблюдалась — вино, хлеб да пара накрытых крышками тарелок. 

Малфой тоже не тянул на того расфуфыренного пижона, которого Уолден нарисовал себе в воображении. На нем была совершенно обычная, едва ли не домашняя мантия, да и волосы казались влажными, как будто после душа. Совершенно обычный парень, даже не скажешь, что Малфой.

— Ты чего разоделся? — спросил тот. — Рождество только завтра, да и то я не собирался ничего устраивать.

— Ты ж не сообщил, что надо быть в домашнем, — огрызнулся Уолден, чувствуя себя глупо. — А что, бала не будет?

— Какой бал? По-хорошему, здесь вообще никого не должно быть. Я сейчас гощу у Лестрейнджей с фонтанами из шампанского и шоколада. Ну или все должны так думать. На эти каникулы здесь только я, ты и тварь. Ну и эльфы, хотя ты их даже не увидишь, наверное.

— Значит, ты у Лестрейнджей, а мы с твоим двойником в тихой домашней обстановке.

— Именно так, — улыбнулся Малфой. — Отец считает, что я тоже убрался из дома подальше. Чтобы не встречаться с тварью.

— Может, тогда расскажешь о ней подробнее?

— Попробую. — Малфой нахмурился и покрутил бокал в пальцах. — Ей очень много лет, настолько, что в семье устоялась традиция никогда не праздновать Рождество дома. Она, если судить по следам, появляется каждый год, жрет все, что может найти и кого поймать. Как-то раз даже домовику не повезло. А под новый год исчезает. Может быть, и раньше, на моей памяти никто не проверял.

По спине Уолдена пополз холодок. Во что он вляпался? Древняя, явно магическая тварь, которая могла быть чем угодно. Похоже, он серьезно продешевил. Да поздно уже что-то менять — он дал слово и предпочел бы его сдержать. Сам виноват, что не уточнил все детали заранее.

— То есть ты не знаешь, ни когда она появилась, ни что собой представляет?

— Если бы архивы не сгорели в начале века, можно было бы узнать, откуда тварь взялась. Но что делать — не повезло. Сейчас складывается впечатление, что она была всегда.

— Расспрашивать портреты не пробовали?

— Они молчат. То есть они бы, может, и рассказали, но на все портреты в доме наложено заклинание немоты. Чтобы не выбалтывали чего не надо. Традиция.

— Наверняка завязанная на мрачную семейную историю.

— Не без этого. Как видишь, получается, что Малфои вроде и старый род, но про нашу историю известно очень мало. Что-то удалось найти в библиотеках и архивах министерства и других семей, но про тварь в них ничего не было.

— Может, ее вообще давно нет?

— Трупы зверей и птиц после трапезы остаются. Не эльфы же их жрут!

— А сами домовики что-нибудь говорят про нее?

— Они от нее прячутся. Думаю, после гибели сородича. Говорят о ней как королеве-змее, когда удается вытащить хоть полслова. Рыдают, трясутся и бьются башкой о стены, трусливые идиоты. 

— Королева-змея? Все же василиск?

— Не похоже. Окаменевших трупов за все время не встречалось. Только распотрошенные, окровавленные ошметки.

— Получается, раз в год эта тварь просыпается и вылезает питаться. 

— Да. Как по календарю, четко на Рождество, будто ее соседские рождественские песни будят. Наверняка какое-то древнее проклятье.

— Согласен. Где она охотится?

— В основном тела попадались в парке, но несколько крыс и пара пикси нашлись в доме. В подвале, если это важно.

— Ее убежище пробовали искать?

— Спрашиваешь! — Малфой фыркнул. — Этому дому почти тысяча лет, сколько раз он перестраивался, разрушался и вновь строился, никто не знает. Старых планов нет. По новым ничего не понятно. Пытались найти потайные ходы, использовали заклинания — все впустую. Все равно, что Тайную комнату в Хогвартсе искать, вроде и есть, но где — непонятно. Я считаю, что в подвале, но там самому проще потеряться, чем что-нибудь обнаружить.

— И все эти годы вы все просто покидаете поместье? Никто не пробовал ничего сделать?

— Если и пробовал, мне ничего неизвестно. Может, кто-нибудь и пытался ее подкараулить, тот же отец, например. Но или ничего не смог сделать, или просто струсил. Или… может, тут дело в том, что Малфой по крови с этой тварью справиться не может.

— Поэтому ты позвал меня.

— В том числе. В основном потому, что ты, в отличие от остальных, знаешь, что делать с опасными волшебными тварями, и не натворишь глупостей. — Малфой подмигнул и поднял бокал. — За удачную охоту!

Уолден поддержал тост и невольно залюбовался Малфоем. Все же хорош, гад. Вроде такой правильный староста, а на самом деле черт знает, что у него в голове творится. Что-то в нем ощущалось такое близкое, родное. Склонность к авантюрам, что ли?

***

Проснулся Уолден поздно и с крепким стояком. Хоть он совсем не помнил, что снилось, в душе почему-то вспомнился Малфой, представилось, как тот мог бы выглядеть без одежды — наверняка же заботится о себе, хорошая фигура, шелковистая кожа. Вот он наклонился, показывая крепкую задницу, и смотрит — пристально, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу… Ждет. Да…

Что ж, и на Малфоя тоже можно подрочить. Почему нет? 

С утра маленькая гостиная казалась далеко не такой уютной, как вечером, — камин и свечи были погашены, а серая хмарь за окном навевала скорее тоску, чем энтузиазм. Малфой тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, зевал, будто смог урвать только пару часов сна. Бросил на Уолдена мутный взгляд, когда тот вошел, и кивнул на кофейник. Да, утро стоило начать с большой кружки горячего кофе. 

Разговор не клеился. Малфой был рассеян и на предложение сначала поискать и разведать обстановку только вяло кивнул. Встретиться решили через час.

— Хоть какой-то план дома у тебя есть? — спросил Уолден. Хотелось прикинуть фронт работ.

— Разве что какой-то. Принесу.

Через час Малфоя еще и ждать пришлось, правда, когда тот явился, никаких следов недосыпа у него не было. Даже в глазах появилось что-то этакое, что Уолден счел охотничьим азартом. 

«Какой-то» план дома оказался вполне неплохим и сравнительно нестарым чертежом, на котором были изображены в подробностях все этажи, часть подвала и даже внушительный кусок парка. Верхние этажи не представляли интереса — они были относительно новыми и никаких тайных комнат, очевидно, не содержали. Разве что в толстых стенах могли прятаться проходы, но вряд ли в них засела древняя тварь. В подвале располагались два больших помещения и… фактически лабиринт из комнат, переходов и пустых мест, помеченных знаком вопроса. 

— Подвал многоуровневый, — пояснил Малфой. — И заколдованный. Проходы меняются, перемещаются. В общем, сколько я себя помню, эта часть всегда была закрыта на чары и замки.

— И сейчас?

— И сейчас. Но можем сходить проверить.

Проверили. Дверь — тяжелая, обитая железом, — вызывала уважение. Так же, как и тяжелые замки и засовы, а также сеть защитных заклинаний. При всем желании отсюда никакая тварь бы не вырвалась. 

— Других входов нет?

— Кто знает. Мне не попадалось. Наружные стены часто проверяются, так что маловероятно.

На всякий случай Уолден обошел остальную часть подвала, поискал скрытые проходы и тайники, но ничего не нашел. Только вино, продукты и пустые бочки. Даже мышей не было.

— Во сколько тварь является? — спросил Уолден, когда они вернулись в холл.

— Понятия не имею, никто никогда не проверял. Полагаю, что вечером, поближе к собственно Рождеству.

— Тогда у нас полно времени, чтобы подготовить ловушку.

***

— Всегда мечтал встретить Рождество вот так, сидя на крыше беседки, в жуткую холодину.

К ночи температура и правда опустилась, поднялся холодный пронизывающий ветер, так что не спасала даже зимняя мантия. Чары использовать не решились, чтобы не отпугнуть тварь — кто знает, как она реагирует на магию.

— Не я тут решил прославиться, — пробормотал Уолден.

Нытье Малфоя уже стало немного доставать. 

Дом стоял тих и темен, свет шел лишь от луны и звезд, особенно ярких в эту ночь. Вход и дорожку к беседке было отлично видно.

— Не ты. Но именно ты решил устроить ловушку снаружи. Мы могли бы ловить тварь в доме…

— Попивая глинтвейн и закусывая пудингом. Вот сам бы и ловил, Малфой, раз знаешь все без меня.

— Я просто…

— Тихо!

Малфой и сам замолчал, только крепче вцепился в плечо Уолдена и как будто перестал дышать. Где-то вдалеке раздался громкий скрежет, словно ворочалось что-то огромное и металлическое. Дверь?

— Кажется, начинается, — пробормотал Малфой.

Несколько минут было тихо, а потом где-то недалеко, рядом с домом, раздался громкий шорох. Парк и так был полон всяких шорохов и потрескиваний, но этот был особенный. Как будто двигалось что-то большое и тяжелое. Неужели все же василиск? Но если так, что это был за скрежет? Его кто-то выпустил? В том, что у него получится справиться с василиском, Уолден очень сомневался.

Что-то большое и темное двигалось к входу от дальнего угла. В темноте не получалось оценить ни его точные размеры, ни вид. Слышалось только шуршание, будто толстые чешуйки терлись о замерзшую землю. Уолден вскинул палочку. 

Запах свежей крови оленя должен был привести тварь прямо к беседке и устроенной ловушке. Идеальное место — все хорошо видно, до дома можно добраться за несколько прыжков, укрыться, если нужно, за деревьями или на них. Все продумано, но… шуршание исчезло. Движение, которое Уолден с трудом, но все же замечал возле дома — прекратилось. Тварь замерла. Или…

Чпок!

Звук раздался совсем рядом, под ними. Снова зашуршала чешуя, но уже по деревянному настилу беседки, а вслед за ним раздалось громкое чавканье и хруст. Тварь нашла приманку.

— Люмос Максима! — закричал Уолден, направляя заклинание прямо в беседку.

— Секо!

К счастью, Малфой быстро сообразил и опустил ловушку. Сеть должна была накрыть и спеленать ошарашенную светом тварь.

— Инкарцеро! — бросил Уолден в беседку, уже спрыгивая вниз, и только тут понял, что они опоздали.

Ловушка накрыла только останки оленя. Самой твари внутри не было.

— Стой! — крикнул Уолден, уже готовому спрыгнуть вниз Малфою. — Ушла, зараза!

— Кто? — раздался низкий женский голос прямо над ухом.

Тварь умела аппарировать. Тварь умела говорить. Тварь была… Уолден медленно обернулся. Она была даже по-своему красива, хотя в лунном свете не многое разглядишь. Она была обнажена, ее полные груди чуть покачивались при движении. Волосы — длинные, светлые, стекали по плечам до самого живота и ниже, туда, где женское тело превращалось в змеиное. В руке она держала длинную волшебную палочку. Тварь? Или ведьма? Ее лицо чем-то напоминало лицо Люциуса, только более худое, скуластое, с огромными белесыми глазами с продолговатым зрачком. Из ее густо перемазанных кровью губ торчали хищные клыки. Нага… Видимо, это могла бы быть нага, если бы такой народ существовал где-то кроме древних легенд. 

— Редукто! — Уолден вскинул палочку, но заклинание отлетело от наги обратно в него. 

Он впечатался всем телом в беседку, пробив хрупкую стенку, и едва не потерял сознание.

Уолден видел, как нага медленно, будто нехотя подняла палочку и направила на него. Он едва успел откатиться от луча проклятия и спрятаться внутри беседки под упавший стол.

— Кто?! — снова спросила она, чуть громче. 

Зашуршала чешуя — нага приближалась, но вдруг замерла. Уолден нашарил в сапоге кинжал, с которым не расставался. Похоже, заклинания на тварь не действовали. Непростительных он никогда не применял, да и хотелось обойтись без крайних мер. 

— О, ты сын Абри…

Нага добралась до Малфоя.

— Да, рад знакомству, мадам. С кем имею честь? — вежлив даже с тварями, придурок.

— Мелис-с-са. Мне много лет, но дамы не говорят о возрасте. 

— И что же с вами случилось?

— Я столько раз рассказывала эту историю, что она мне уже надоела. Это был эксперимент, я искала бессмертие и абсолютную защиту, и, как видишь, преуспела. Жаль, муж не оценил моих успехов и проклял, но я не в обиде. Спускайся, познакомимся поближе.

— Я лучше послушаю вас тут, мадам.

— Империо! Спускайся!

А вот нага Непростительными не брезговала. Уолден покрепче сжал кинжал и осторожно выглянул из укрытия. Малфой уже спрыгнул на землю, нага приблизилась к нему и стала медленно обвивать хвостом. Будто удав, сжимающий жертву.

— Я столько ждала, но твои предки были хитрее и осторожнее. Больше я не допущу ошибок и наконец выберусь отсюда! Замри, дорогой мой, и наклони шею, чтобы мне было удоб…

Уолден не стал ждать, пока Малфой подставит шею под острые клыки. Выскочил и рубанул кинжалом. Целился в тощую шею, но нага отшатнулась, и удар пришелся в грудь. Нага заверещала, и Уолден тут же ударил снова — в живот. Теплая кровь брызнула на руки, змеиные кольца разжались, Малфой упал на колени.

— Ответишь! — зашипела нага. 

Она махнула палочкой, но Уолден успел перехватить руку, сжал всей своей силой, попытался выкрутить, но нага оказалась слишком сильна. Когтями второй руки она вцепилась ему в плечо, разрывая толстую меховую мантию. От боли потемнело в глазах, но он еще сильнее нажал на кинжал, дернул его вверх, вниз. Чертова тварь не дохла! Она все с такой же силой пыталась махнуть палочкой, а вот Уолден слабел.

— Умри! — ее страшные глаза оказались очень близко от его лица, и она вцепилась зубами в его шею. 

«Да, чтоб ты подавилась!» Сознание начало уплывать, руки ослабели. Нага оттолкнула его, и Уолден рухнул, все еще сжимая кинжал в руке. За миг до того, как тьма его окутала, он почувствовал, что кто-то его отобрал.

***

Уолден пришел в себя, словно поднялся из глубины мутного озера. Подскочил и вдохнул полной грудью. Перед глазами все плыло, но, как ни странно, ничего не болело. Даже слабость не чувствовалась, будто он не потерял сознание, а просто хорошо выспался. Судя по зеленому балдахину и мягкости кровати, он все еще был жив и находился в Малфой Мэноре, а не больнице.

Значит, тварь уничтожена? И где Малфой, жив или его сожрала нага?

Жив. Дверь чуть скрипнула, и тот скользнул в комнату. В руках Малфой держал поднос, накрытый чистой салфеткой. Ну надо же, какой заботливый! Уолден фыркнул и сел на кровати, прикрывшись одеялом. Все же он был рад видеть его живым. Нехорошо было бы лишиться разом и заказчика, и гонорара. 

— Ты спал почти сутки, но сейчас полностью здоров.

— Зелья?

— Много зелий и немного магии. — Малфой рассмеялся и опустился на край постели. Когда он поставил поднос, посуда звякнула.

Неужели Малфой так хорош в лечебной магии? Нет, должно быть, вызвал какого-нибудь личного колдомедика. У такого богатея наверняка есть доверенное лицо, которое не будет трепать языком по поводу странных ран и болезней. Уолден вдруг осознал, что он сейчас совершенно голый. Ему вдруг представилось, как Малфой стаскивает с него окровавленную одежду, лечит, моет и… разумеется, пялится. После проведенных с ним двух дней Уолден не сомневался, что этот ненормальный воспользовался ситуацией. Кстати, о ситуации.

— Где… она?

Малфой потемнел лицом.

— Мертва. На самом деле, ты ее смертельно ранил, я твоим кинжалом выбил у нее палочку, дальше уже было проще. 

— Она была твоим предком.

— Видимо, да, но это уже не важно. Ты же видел, ничего человеческого в ней не осталось. Она вроде считала себя бессмертной, интересно, как удалось с ней расправиться обычным кинжалом?

— Не обычным. Некоторые твари защищены от магии и требуют особого оружия и подхода. Не присматривался к кинжалу? Это особым образом обработанный драконий зуб. Где он, кстати?

— Здесь. — Малфой кивнул на прикроватный столик. — В общем, похоже, мне очень повезло, что я позвал именно тебя. Легко отделались.

Да уж, в какой-то момент все висело на волоске.

— Ты выяснил, где она скрывалась?

— Именно за той дверью в подвале, теперь даже и не знаю, кто ее закрывал — мы от нее, или она от нас. Она была хорошим магом и каждый раз сама снимала все запоры и заклятья. В ее логово я лезть не рискнул, кстати. Но можем как-нибудь вместе попробовать.

— Посмотрим. — Предложение не радовало, к черту всех чокнутых ведьм! — Интересно, почему она выползала только на Рождество?

— У подобных заклятий существуют ограничения, видимо, это было одно из них. Но теперь все кончилось, только боюсь, эта тварь действительно бесполезна в качестве источника ингредиентов. Да и если я начну разбазаривать тело предка, мне остальные покоя не дадут. Так что оплата будет только деньгами. Кроме того, раз добивал ее я…

— Малфой! — Уолден аж приподнялся. — Если ты мне заплатишь хоть на галлеон меньше, чем мы договаривались…

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Извини. Без твоего кинжала я бы в любом случае был трупом, так что буду считать — заслужил.

Только убедившись, что Малфой не собирается брать свои слова обратно, Уолден стащил салфетку с подноса. Под ней оказалась пара чашек с чаем, круассаны и овсянка. 

— Пока ты полностью не поправишься, завтрак должен быть легким, — пояснил Малфой, правильно интерпретировав выражение лица Уолдена. — А будешь воротить нос, свяжу и буду кормить с ложечки.

— Какая забота!

— Ты фактически спас мне жизнь, причем едва не пожертвовав своей, а я привык быть благодарным.

В благодарность Малфой мог бы ухмыляться хотя бы вполовину меньше, но это был бы уже не Малфой. Уолден все же взял ложку и приступил к еде. Он был настолько голоден, что эта проклятая овсянка даже показалась ему вкусной. Единственное, Малфой все это время поглядывал на него, то ли хотел убедиться, что он ничего не выплюнет, то ли хотел что-то спросить. Оказалось, второе.

— Все те шрамы… Я же знаю, их вполне можно свести так, что следа не останется. Почему ты этого не сделаешь?

— Да зачем? Хоть память остается о неудачах, побуждает в следующий раз быть осторожней. Вот этот теперь, — он провел ладонью по плечу, где багровел свежий след от когтей наги, — говорит, что надо трижды подумать, прежде чем соглашаться на предложение Малфоя, и что одной магии для охоты недостаточно.

— Мне бы тоже пригодились такие напоминания…

— На кой черт тебе-то шкуру портить? Белая, красивая — жалко же.

— Мне не жалко. В шрамах что-то есть. Видно, что ты живешь полной жизнью. Смотришь на тебя, будто историю читаешь. 

— Нагляделся, пока лечил?

— Не без этого, но я бы и еще поглядел… — Малфой поднял бровь.

Да черт с ним! Почему бы и нет. Уолден отставил пустую тарелку на прикроватный столик и потянул вниз одеяло. 

— Ну, смотри.

Малфой сначала и смотрел, но, естественно, этим не ограничился. Протянул руку, провел пальцами по новому шраму, поднялся выше к шее — отметинам клыков наги, спустился ниже к груди. Ладонь Малфоя порхала, задевая старые и новые шрамы едва ощутимо, будто бабочка крылом. Почти щекотно, но не неприятно. Скорее наоборот. 

— Это от мантикоры, — пояснил Уолден. 

Малфой кивнул, но ничего не сказал, только проследил шрам пальцами от плеча к животу, чуть задержался на нем и вернулся к груди, на которой были еще следы неудачных встреч с дикими тварями.

Руки у Малфоя были теплыми, мягкими и будто заряжены волшебством. Уолден едва ли не подрагивал от этих деликатных прикосновений. И как доказательство того, что он действительно абсолютно здоров, начал вставать член. Уолдену показалось, что щеки у него вспыхнули. 

Так, или он останавливает этого дурня, или все плохо кончится. Он перехватил руку Малфоя.

Тот сразу вскинулся.

— Неприятно?

Глаза у него горели, губы будто стали ярче. Малфоя возбуждают шрамы?

— Нет, не сказал бы, но если ты продолжишь…

— Раз тебе нравится, не вижу ни единого повода прекращать. 

И Уолден отпустил его. Раз Малфой знает, что делает — пусть продолжает.

— Ну, если что, у меня и в других местах есть шрамы.

— Я помню, — ухмыльнулся Малфой и рывком отбросил одеяло. — Их я тоже собираюсь изучить.

Его ладони вдруг оказались на бедрах — там тоже, конечно, что-то было, но сейчас Уолден даже не мог вспомнить что. Ерунда какая! Эти дурацкие поглаживания не должны были никак на него влиять, но почему-то возбуждали. Малфой становился все ближе, касался его все смелее, его руки уже оказались совсем рядом с пахом — а вот там как раз шрамов не было, это точно! Но, видимо, это уже не имело значения.

— Твою мать… — пробормотал Уолден, когда Малфой повалил его на подушки, сжимая ладонью член. — Ты рехнулся!

— Возможно, — выдохнул ему прямо в ухо Малфой и губами проследил тонкий шрамик, тянущийся по скуле. 

Переместился к шее, оставил поцелуи на груди. Казалось, что кожа вокруг шрамов будто горит, и так же горит и член, который Малфой все сжимал в своей руке. А потом отпустил. Медленно лизнул ладонь, не отрывая взгляда от лица Уолдена, вернул назад и задвигал в таком издевательско-медленном темпе, что захотелось сразу же его убить. Или сделать что похуже. 

Малфой снова стал его целовать, Уолден пытался отвечать, но было непросто — того интересовали шрамы. Будто ему нравилось ощущать под губами тонкую гладкую кожу. Уолдену же сносило голову от всего Малфоя — его тела, движений, взгляда, поцелуев, рук… Он сходил с ума. Всего было слишком мало и слишком много, но как-то не так. Хватит! Он перекатился на кровати и подмял под себя Малфоя, вставил колено между ног, заставляя шире их развести.

— Ты… ты этого добивался? — пробормотал он на ухо. 

Уолден забрался Малфою под мантию и нашарил под животом крепко стоящий член. Белья на Малфоя не было, так что от мантии тоже уже пора была избавиться.

— А если да, ты знаешь, что делать?

— Разберусь! — Уолден стащил с Малфоя мантию, заставил перевернуться и на миг замер, изучая крепкую задницу — точь-в-точь из его недавней фантазии. Чуть сжал ее, помассировал. Малфой ответил стоном и повел бедрами.

Блядь. Если для Малфоя это первый раз, то это будет просто позор. Уолден слабо представлял, что делать, никогда не интересовался этим вопросом. Но, похоже, ему повезло. Малфою, видимо, надоело ждать, он приподнялся и потерся ягодицами о его пах, пропуская член между половинками. 

Он сейчас кончит, он просто сейчас кончит! И… нет.

Уолден зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Малфой дотянулся до палочки. Заклинания Уолден не услышал, но почувствовал, когда тот вдруг раскрылся, впуская его в горячее, скользкое и тесное по самые яйца. Они оба вскрикнули и застонали. Слишком быстро, слишком сильно.

— Давай, Уолли…

Уолден даже не заметил, что Малфой назвал его ненавистным «Уолли». Дал. Сразу задал такой темп, что Малфой взвыл, застонал, а у него самого зазвенело в ушах. Ладони соскальзывали с бедер Малфоя, кровать скрипела и шаталась так, что могла вот-вот развалиться, пот заливал лицо. Плевать-плевать-плевать! Кажется, он кончил уже через мгновение, но позже, чем сам Малфой, и обессиленно рухнул на кровать.

***

Он проснулся где-то через час. Малфой так и не одевшись, сидел рядом на кровати и вертел в руках длинную палочку. Явно не свою. Рукоятка была сделана в виде головы змеи, пользоваться такой явно неудобно. Острые зубы наверняка будут царапать ладонь. Да и слишком большая, в рукав не спрячешь.

— Присвоил трофей? — спросил Уолден.

— Не оставлять же хорошую вещь. Пригодится. Я ее отобрал в честной схватке, так что палочка моя. Кажется, так считается?

Уолден пожал плечами. Ему не нравилось, что Малфой забрал себе палочку наги, но черт с ним. Пусть делает, что хочет.

— Кстати, мы пропустили Рождество.

— Ты пропустил, я просто провел его у твоей постели. Но у нас впереди почти неделя, успеем наотмечаться, — Малфой подмигнул.

Неделя… Целая неделя наедине с Люциусом Малфоем. Кажется, это будут лучшие каникулы в его жизни. Ради этого можно было получить и не один шрам, тем более что они так нравятся Люциусу.


End file.
